The Birthday Boy
by SasuSaku Forever and Ever
Summary: Apparently, Sasuke doesn't like birthdays. Sakura will do whatever she can to change that.


**dedicated to: **Sasuke's birthday!  
><strong>prompt: <strong>July 23 WOOT  
><strong>rating: <strong>T

**summary: **Apparently, Sasuke doesn't like birthdays. Sakura will do whatever she can to change that.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>_h_e** B**_i_r**t**_h_d**a**_y _B**o**_y_

_._

"You _don't _like birthdays? Seriously? How do you not like birthdays?" Sakura said as she kept poking Sasuke in the shoulder. "They're _so _fun!"

"I don't like them. They're loud, they're noisy, they're annoying…and people aren't happy for _you _turning older. They're only happy for the stuff they get. Watch them sing happy birthday and look at their faces. How many of them are _actually _happy?"

Sasuke sighed. "And plus, the song is annoying as hell."

"The happy birthday song? How do you not like the happy birthday song? It's so catchy and upbeat and fun!" Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke with disdain. "So… a few people might not be so into it, but that doesn't mean everybody else isn't!"

"Sakura, what have you been smoking?" Sasuke asked as he raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "To be honest, I think _you're _the only one who actually loves going to birthday parties."

"Because they're fun!"

"What part of it is fun?" Sasuke asked, clearly not understanding her point of view.

"Well…" Sakura began. "The friends and family there…the food, the games, the balloons…oh, especially the balloons!" Sakura said, squealing. Sasuke sighed. As a seventeen year old, she acted about a fourth of her age.

It didn't help that his other best friend, Naruto, acted about an eighth of his age.

"So? I don't care about that stuff," Sasuke said as he scoffed, running a hand through his hair and avoiding Sakura's gaze.

"Why _not_? You only turn eighteen once a year, Sasuke-kun. Stop being a little snob. If you really want, we can celebrate by going to the red-light districts and picking up some porn legally, or watching rated R movies legally, or smoking cigarettes legally…"

"Will you stop with the legally thing? I never did any of that anyway!" Sasuke said as he closed his eyes and tried to focus. "I'm tired, Sakura. I just want some peace and quiet on my birthday."

"You're…not really going to get that," she muttered to herself. Sasuke's ears perked up at the sound, but he ignored it, remembering on every birthday he would always get chocolates, brand names, and proposal gifts from girls and golf clubs and ties from men. Hell, he didn't even _know _how to golf, but nonetheless…he took them.

If only he could get the one gift from Sakura, the only girl and friend he needed (put those two words together and what do you get?), he would like to receive it right on his lips. Even if it was short or small, the simple warmth of the two connecting through their mouths was good enough for him.

Unfortunately, she was also an idiot. And therefore, she couldn't see what exactly was on his mind.

.

.

.

Sasuke was feeling tired during class. The girls that kept bothering him didn't either. All he heard in his ears were the high pitched squeals of "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Happy birthday, sweetie!"

Trying to be nice (Sakura had made him say thank you to at least four people of each gender today), he raised his head in acknowledgement and said, "Hn."

Some squealed, some fainted, and others nearly kissed him. But, as you all know, Sasuke saved his lips for a girl whose seventeen was narrowed down to four years.

The reason that he felt so tired was the same as always. Sakura, always wanting to be the first to tell him happy birthday (she and Naruto often competed for this title), snuck into his window (he left it unlocked) at 11:59, and watched him twist in his covers, snoring slightly. She had a blow-horn with her, and waited at his bedside while her watch ticked down the seconds.

When it hit 12:00 am, she would _hit _the blow-horn, cause Sasuke to jump, scream a little, and then look at Sakura while rubbing his hurt head.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASUKE-KUN!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. And then, when Sasuke's phone would ring and he mumbled half-sleepily, "Hello?" she would hear Naruto's one second late reply; "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TEME!"

So then, she would yell back and say, "I beat you to it! Ha!"

Naruto would then pout through the phone (Sasuke knew this by the little whimper he made), and say, "That's not fair! You were sleeping with him! See, I can't do that because I'm a guy and that's totally gay."

"I didn't sleep with him!" Sakura would shout back.

"Yes you did! You got into his pants and gave him an early birthday gift!"

The bickering would go on and on, and Sasuke would groan and rub his temples and try to get some more sleep, closing the window so that no cold air would come in. But hearing the loud noises of his two best friends arguing with each other on who was first, he knew that he would be sleepless for the rest of the eight hours until school.

.

.

.

"Please?" Sakura said, holding onto his arm. "Please, please, _please_? For me?"

"I thought this was _my _special day," Sasuke muttered as he blushed, feeling the softness of Sakura's chest against his arm.

"Well, you said you didn't care for it, so just do this favor for me? Please?" Sakura pouted and Sasuke felt his breath hitch. She was just so cute…

"Fine, what is it?" Sasuke asked. He could see her so much better with contacts than when he had glasses on. Remembering when they first met (and he loved dreaming about it every night when he went to sleep), he rewound and fast-forwarded to the present, wondering how he could've gotten such a lovely yet clueless girl.

Sasuke, feeling like the main lead in a rom-com, presented the trailer with the white text on a black background, "Two years ago: 15 years old."

The narrator's voice was Daniel Radcliffe, Sakura's movie star crush (and she brought Sasuke to see Harry Potter 7 part 2 with her at midnight, and he watched her cry at all the touching parts as he didn't follow anything, not having read any of the books). "He's just so British!" she cried out in tears. "It's so beautiful!"

(It didn't help that he had the same birthday as Daniel Radcliffe).

Anyway. Sasuke was fifteen, wearing glasses and still looking very gorgeous and slightly quirky. He carried his books in a bag slung over his shoulder, and sighed as his glasses became foggy again. Taking them off, blowing on them, and rubbing them with his shirt, he put them back on until he was bumped into by a girl with pink hair, giggling and laughing.

"Watch it," Sasuke said, hoping that she would cry. Instead, she looked up at him, confused, and then angry.

"Hey! Chill out! What's gotten into you?" Sakura mumbled, dusting herself. "I don't even know who you are…"

Sasuke was impressed. She was different from the other girls. "Well—"

"You know, maybe if you didn't wear those glasses you could actually _see _where you're going!"

"Where _I'm _going? What about you? You were the one who bumped into me!" Sasuke replied. Soon, she was on her tiptoes, looking him straight in the face.

"Well, you were in my way!"

Soon they were at it, back and forth with mean words and stupid comebacks.

Then, she took his glasses off his face. Looking them over in her fingers, he became worried. Was she going to break it? Without his glasses, he was as blind as a fruit bat.

"Don't—" he said.

"You look better without glasses, you know?" Sakura said as he took in her words, blushing. She was the first girl to make him feel like this and he didn't know how to respond.

"Uh…" he was speechless.

"I'm Sakura."

Sasuke didn't say anything. First, she was yelling at him and getting all pissy, and now she was just happy and friendly and giving him advice on his beauty and fashion tips.

(Of course, that behavior continued to stay throughout the years that he knew her).

"Sasuke."

She took his hand in hers and shook. Then, she said, "But really, you were in my way."

Sasuke groaned.

.

.

.

"Fine, but if I do this, you owe me a favor," Sasuke said as Sakura took him by the hand. The small act of affection, though perhaps she didn't see it that way, made him flush red and curse at himself quietly.

"Sure, sure…but guess what? I'm going to make you change your mind about how horrible birthdays are and how great they actually can be!" Sakura said cheerfully. At the moment, it was five thirty, and Sasuke was hoping that he could just have had time with Sakura for a couple of hours before he had to go home and listen to his mom's cheerful birthday wishes, his brother's teasing, and his dad's "just cut the cake and eat it, even though us Uchiha men hate sweets and forever will. It destroys our image."

"You didn't plan a surprise party in hopes that I would like birthdays, right?" Sasuke sighed. Sakura froze. By the way her petite body stiffened, yes, Sasuke had guessed right.

"I…er, it's not—"

She also failed at lying.

"Please?" she said, giving up. She knew that there was no way out. Sasuke, even being the birthday boy and deciding what he wanted to do, (and there was nothing more he wanted than to spend a romantic evening together _alone_), let her go along with her plans. After all, she cared about him and therefore planned all this crap in order to try to get him to feel better about birthdays.

"Hn." Sakura's face lit up and she hugged Sasuke tight.

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise, it will be a blast! I mean, not that much anymore because the surprise is kind of ruined…" she muttered. "But anyhow."

"Just go."

She held his hand as she led the way to a shut classroom, where he heard giggling and stifled laughter and the occasional "Shut up, Naruto!"

By the time he turned the knob, people were already knocking him to the door with "SURPRISE!" and noogie-ing him, giving him birthday punches (another reason why he hated birthdays), and hugs, with an occasional kiss as he tried to save his lips.

Sasuke, looking at all the people he hated/wanted to kill, along with brightly colored balloons and a sweet vanilla/chocolate cake, was…upset. Moreso than before. He hated every minute of it and wanted to get out.

And Sakura knew, by the way her expression changed. She put on a fake smile and told everyone to calm down and be a little more quiet.

But he knew that he had hurt her. After all, he saw how much work she put into trying to make him feel better.

.

.

.

"Can we sing the happy birthday song now, Sakura-chan? Can we? Can we?" Naruto asked as he arranged his party hat. "I love the happy birthday song!"

"So do I," she laughed as she tried to hide her disappointment. "But apparently, not everybody does."

"Seriously? Name one person, besides teme. But then again, he doesn't like anything except emos and goths and punks and porn and you and…" Naruto froze, turning purple, and looked over at Sasuke, hoping he didn't hear.

"What?" Sakura asked, her ears perking up at the last part of the list. "He…wait, what?"

"Uh, nothing! Nothing!"

"Um…"

"Anyway, I'm going to go eat some of the cake."

Naruto hurried off before Sakura could stop him. Through the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke being mauled by girls clinging onto his arms, and thought it would have been better if he didn't invite any other girls that he didn't like…but then again, that was hard, since he basically disliked every girl that wasn't Sakura or his mother.

Sakura was so upset at herself for making this a failure. Sasuke seemed to be more upset than usual, she was disappointed, but Naruto seemed to be having fun. Well, Naruto and Sakura both loved birthdays as much as they loved sneaking into Sasuke's room to wish him a happy birthday first.

Naruto stood up on the table where the balloons were and clapped his hands. "Attention everyone!" his voice was high pitched. "I know that my voice sounds a little weird right now, but that's because I have just popped a couple of the birthday boy's helium balloons and sucked air into them. Now, we will sing the happy birthday song that so many of us love."

Fixing his shirt, he took out a baton and waved it around, pretending to be a conductor. "One, two, three…happy birthday to you!" he began as the rest of the class came in. "Happy birthday to Sasuke, happy birthday to you, teme! WHOO!" Some people added the "and many more" and "cha, cha, chas!" along with it to create their own versions. Nonetheless, Sasuke tried to give a small smirk, saying, "Thanks, dobe," and went back to ignoring the party.

It soon became 8:00, and everyone nearly left except those three friends. Naruto was busy cleaning up (surprisingly), and Sasuke was sitting on a desk, looking out the window into the night sky. Sakura came up next to him and sat on the corner, making room for herself.

"Hey," she said. "I haven't talked to you since the party started."

"Hn? Oh, yeah. A party." He was totally zoned out, and she felt bad.

"I'm sorry that you didn't enjoy it. Honestly, Naruto and I wanted you to have a fun time, but we probably both fucked up," Sakura said. "Pardon my French."

"You speak French?" Naruto said, his voice still high-pitched from the constant helium-sucking and poking everything with his party hat and cleaning up silly string.

"Shut up, Naruto. Anyway, Sasuke…I just hoped that you would have fun. Your birthday only comes once a year, so…we should make the most of it, right?"

"Hn…yeah, I guess so."

Sakura gave a nervous laugh. She put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and he jumped, feeling the warmth of her fingers on his skin.

"Happy birthday," she said.

"Thank you."

Naruto, noticing the unrelieved sexual attraction between the two, dropped the broom and said, "I'll come back later. I…forgot to feed the frogs in the Science lab." He dashed out, both Sasuke and Sakura unable to take him seriously due to his high voice, and then they looked at each other awkwardly.

"So, um…"

"Uh…"

They sat next to each other in silence, the room being lit by moonlight. Sakura sighed.

"If you're going to say that you're sorry again, please don't. It's annoying the hell out of me," Sasuke said as he continued to look out the window at the stars. She knew that he was looking at Venus, because he had been so interested in astrology when he was younger…and he had taught her all about the stars and the planets and the constellations…

"Okay." She lied her head on Sasuke's shoulder and began humming the "Happy birthday" song.

"You keep doing what you're doing and I'll throw you out the window," he said, half-teasing, half-serious. "The only other person who enjoyed it was Naruto, but he, too, has his share of problems."

"Stop doing what? Lying my head on your shoulder or humming?" Sakura teased him. He took her hands and suddenly, both of them froze as they looked each other in the eye.

"Kiss me," he commanded, watching as her pupils widened, and then shrunk back.

"W-What—"

"I said, 'kiss me.' What else do I have to do? Sing it? "Kiss, me, k-k-kiss me, infect me with your love and fill me with your poison—"

Sakura paused. "You listen to Katy Perry?"

Frowning, Sasuke said, "That's not the point. I want my birthday gift. And you were the only one who didn't give me a gift yet. Don't tell me that this year dear Sakura hasn't brought one." He held his hand to his chest in fake pain.

Sakura blushed, looking down. She then said in a childish manner, "Close your eyes!"

Sasuke smirked, closing his eyes. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you peeking?"

"No."

"Good." Then, she closed her own eyes, and waited until she was a centimeter away from his lips, until she quickly pressed them onto Sasuke's and then pulled back as fast as she had kissed him. When he opened his eyes, she was blushing.

"That's not a kiss. Watch and learn, Sakura," he said, cracking his knuckles. He took her shoulders and brought her closer to him as he pressed his lips to hers, tilting his head to the right as he licked her lips and begged for entrance. Needing to breathe, she had opened her lips only to squeak as Sasuke put his tongue in it, kissing her softly and feeling the pink organ against his own.

Then, he pulled back and smirked as she blushed. "Why'd you do that?" she half-whined, half-asked as she pressed her hands to her lips. "That was my first kiss!"

"That was mine, too," he said, trying to make her feel better. "How else would I make you shut up from singing the birthday song?"

Sakura, looking into his eyes and knowing that he was teasing and hiding the real reason why, giggled until it became full-blown laughter. She still covered her mouth with her hand and sighed.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

They sat there for a couple more minutes. "That's Orion, see? Look at his belt."

"I can't see it."

"Maybe you should get contacts, like I did, then," he joked. She punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain.

"Hey!"

"Whoopsies," she joked as she looked at her fist. Clutching his stomach, he managed his way back onto the desk and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Jerk."

"Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun."

"Thanks."

They sat there for a while longer as Naruto pressed his ear against the door, never leaving to feed the frogs. They weren't even his business, anyway! Why should he have to feed them?

"Mission accomplished: Platinum level!" In the background, the Final Fantasy theme played and he jumped up in the air. He went back to enter the classroom, only to find the door locked.

"Hey, guys? Guys?" Naruto shouted as he rattled the knob. "I'm kind of stuck out here, and I—teme? Sakura-chan? Hello? Somebody?"

But there was no response. The only thing Naruto could see through the window was his best friend's arm around his other best friend, looking out at some stupid stars at the sky.

Naruto sighed and slid onto the ground. He would let them have a few more minutes to themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Slight changes!<strong>


End file.
